This invention relates generally to periodontal compositions and methods; and relates more specifically to compositions and methods of this type which are capable of providing active oxygen in the oral cavity, to thereby inhibit the motility of harmful oral bacteria.
Recent developments in dental technology, coupled with topical fluorides, sealants and fluoridization of municipal water supplies, have fostered a remarkable decrease in tooth decay. While laymen have associated decay with the main cause of tooth loss, it is well-known to dental experts that the major cause of tooth loss after the age of 35, is in fact gum disease. Indeed, gum disease has now reached epidemic proportions--over 90% of the general population are considered by most such experts to suffer from some form of gum disease.
Since gum disease is not painful, it is easily undetected, and in consequence, untreated. Without the acute pain associated with a toothache, most people indeed pay little or no attention to their gums until the disease has reached an advanced stage and they are threatened by the loss of teeth.
Recent studies and investigations, however, have conclusively demonstrated that the major cause of gum disease is specific bacteria that live and thrive in the gum crevices. These bacteria give off toxins that attack the bone, cementum and gums which support the teeth. If one is able to eliminate the cause (bacteria), the result is healing of the gums.
Dentists and periodontists have long known that certain substances can exert powerful cleansing and sanitizing action on the teeth, the gums and the oral cavity. Hydrogen peroxide, baking soda (sodium bicarbonate), and salt (sodium chloride) are examples of such materials. The major recent proponent of an anti-microbial method based on such knowledge, is Dr. Paul Keyes; and indeed this new therapy is now widely recognized as the "Keyes Technique".
Prior to the popularization of Dr. Keyes methodology most periodontal cases were referred to periodontists, and the method of treatment was often surgery (gingivectomy). This surgery is expensive and painful. Because of the pain, suffering, and expense associated with gum surgery, a rapidly growing number of dentists are, however, now adopting the concept of Dr. Keyes, and his non-surgical approach to gum disease.
Instead of a scalpel, Keyes relies on such ordinary household items as salt, hydrogen peroxide and baking soda to create a hostile climate for these troublesome bacteria. The baking soda neutralizes the acidic toxins given off by the bacteria, and the peroxide effectively kills the anerobic bacteria that cause gum disease. The anerobic bacteria cannot survive in an oxygenated environment.
Unfortunately baking soda and peroxide must be mixed daily, because these two elements decompose rapidly when mixed together. This is a messy, time-consuming and unpleasant daily chore. As a result, it is very difficult for the potential beneficiaries of such therapy to faithfully adhere to the regimen.
The Keyes method is e.g. described in an article by Judith E. Randal in A.H. (March/April 1982), at pages 82-85, and elsewhere. According to the procedure, once a day a patient is required to perform the following routine:
(a) Two tablespoons or so of baking soda are wet with enough hydrogen peroxide to form a thick paste;
(b) A rubber tip, of the kind found on some toothbrush handles, is employed to massage the paste into the spaces between the teeth and at the gum margins on both the front and back sides of the teeth;
(c) Again using the paste, the patient messages the gums and gum margins front and back with an electric toothbrush or a child-sized manual toothbrush;
(d) Enough salt is added to a glass of warm water so that some remains in the bottom even when the solution is stirred;
(e) The liquid part of the mixture is poured into a Water Pik.RTM.; and with the device set at moderate speed, the teeth and gums, front and back are rinsed; and
(f) A glass of plain water is run through the Water Pik.RTM. to prevent salt damage to its internal parts.
As is readily apparent from the above description of the Keys method, it is a relatively complex and burdensome procedure for an individual patient to employ on a daily basis. It would clearly be desirable for a patient to be able to perform the Keyes method or a method similarly effective in an easier manner, e.g., with a single composition.
However, merely combining the components employed by Keyes into a "prepackaged" formula will not provide an effective means for accomplishing the desired results. Specifically, the hydrogen peroxide and/or sodium bicarbonate can in a combination decompose rapidly. Hydrogen peroxide (or other peroxide) can break down in the presence of alkalinity, heat, light and/or metal ions as follows: EQU 2H.sub.2 O.sub.2 .fwdarw.2H.sub.2 O+O.sub.2 .uparw.(gas)
Similarly, sodium bicarbonate can break down in the presence of hydrogen peroxide, heat and/or water as follows: EQU 2NaHCO.sub.3 .fwdarw.Na.sub.2 CO.sub.3 +H.sub.2 O+CO.sub.2 .uparw.(gas)
Since the active materials are lost or diminished, such a formula will have a short shelf life. Moreover, the gas evolution is especially undesirable with a tooth paste or gel, since such gas evolution can cause swelling and/or bursting of tubes or other packages containing same. All of these factors are undesirable for a consumer product.